Latricia White
Real Name: Latricia Gail White Nicknames: Trish Location: Lockhart, Texas Date: December 26, 1993 Case Details: ''' On December 27, 1993, Latricia White, a nurse and mother of two, was found by her father, Jack, shot six times in the head in her bed. There was no sign of a struggle and nothing in her house was disturbed. Police soon found that her live-in boyfriend, Dub Wackerhagen, had vanished, along with his nine-year-old son, Chance. He was immediately considered a suspect. However, his family believe that both he and Chance were also victims of Latricia's killers. Three days after Latricia's murder, Dub's pickup truck was found abandoned thirty miles away in Austin, Texas. Investigators noted that this was a high-crime area. In the cab, they found his hunting rifle, checkbook, and wallet. In the back was a toolbox, spare tire, and several Christmas presents. All of which covered with blood. However, it did not belong to Latricia, and blood tests against Dub and Chance were inconclusive. Investigating the case, authorities found that Dub was jealous and abusive in their relationship; he often yelled at Latricia and wanted to know where she was at all times. However, his sister claims that the fights were not serious. His ex-wife also said that he had a temper and was abusive at times. Four days before Latricia's murder, a friend witnessed an argument between them about Chance leaving the faucet running, which overflowed onto the floor. After she yelled at Chance, Dub told her that they were leaving and they did so. However, three days later, they were back together again at a restaurant and all seemed fine. Later the next day, Latricia was found dead. Three days later, Dub was charged with murder. However, his family believes that he is innocent and that an unknown person killed all three. Authorities believe that his hair-trigger temper led him to murder Latricia and take Chance. They believe that Chance may have been the trigger of the fatal argument between them. Four months after Latricia's murder, Chance's maternal grandfather received a call apparently from him that said, "Help me! Help me!" He is certain that it was from him, but Dub's family believes that it was a hoax. Neither Dub nor Chance have ever been found. '''Suspects: Dub Wackerhagen Extra Notes: This case first aired on the February 17, 1995 episode. Results: Unresolved. Dub is no longer considered a suspect in Latricia's murder, but neither he nor Chance have ever been located. His father committed suicide in 1999, but in spring 2016, authorities re-investigating the case believe they had evidence that Dub and Chance were also victims of foul play. The new suspect in the case is Latricia's ex-husband. The two were involved in a custody battle prior to her murder. However, no arrests have been made. Links: * Suspect sought in McMahan murder case * 'Unsolved Mysteries' filming segment in Lockhart * 'Unsolved Mysteries' to feature Caldwell County incident * Caldwell County man makes DPS most-wanted list * Investigators Reopen 1993 Texas Murder-Disappearance case * Dub & Chance Wackerhagen: Last Christmas * Latricia White on Find a Grave ---- Category:Texas Category:1993 Category:Murder Category:Disappearances Category:Unresolved